memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tinker Tenor Doctor Spy (episode)
Removed Credit I took this out of Guest actors. I assume it was a little oopsie (well, little...): *Jay M. Leggett as Phlox Redge | ''Talk'' 13:21, 15 Aug 2004 (CEST) : Actually, no. , there was another character named Phlox -- Kobi 13:24, 15 Aug 2004 (CEST) Species? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 14:05, 15 Aug 2004 (CEST) Never mind, i've found it. I'll fix the link. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 14:07, 15 Aug 2004 (CEST) Fun episode hehehehe, this episode is so much fun. much like or . (tyger 20:10, 24 April 2006 (UTC)) What does Seven whisper? While watching this episode the other day, I noticed Seven whipsers something to the Doctor right after the Hierarchy guy shows up in his daydream. Can anyone make out what it is? I'm curious. -- Reignfire 04:20, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::I'm curious also... where did you see this sequence in the episode? I've just watched it, and "right after the Hierarchy guy shows up"... there isn't any Seven there... Seven kind of whispers near the end of the episode, but it's quite clear what she says, so it must be somewhere else you are referring to...--Smumdax 04:10, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::Judging by the way he hands her his drink, probably something about wanting a drink.-- Many errors Comment removed by poster -- 07:01, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Doctor tinkering again I was wondering if some note could be added in the Background section... this is the third or fourth time the Doctor's tinkering with is program, with no mention whatsoever of his other temperings or the indications he was given in them...--Smumdax 22:47, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Removed "Tuvok I understand, you are a Vulcan man, you have just gone without, for seven years about. Paris please find a way, to load a hypospray, I will give you the sign, just aim for his behind. Hormones are raging! Synapses blazing! It's all so veeeeeeeeeeeryy, illogical! Illogical! Iiiiiiiiiiiill– Illogical!" :- The Doctor, to Tuvok and crew (to the tune of La donna è mobile) in one of his daydreams "To Captain Kathryn Janeway, starship ''Voyager. From Emergency Medical Hologram, starship Voyager. Topic: status of Emergency Medical Hologram, starship Voyager :- '''Janeway', reading a '"grievance" from The Doctor "We are the Borg..." "I know very well who you are, stand down your weapons." "State your designation." "Emergency Command Hologram, at your service." "Designation unknown." "Not for long!" ... "This is the last time I'm going to ask you. Stand down your weapons! Turn back, while you still can!" "You will be assimilated." "Over my dead program! Computer, activate the photonic cannon! Fire!" :- Borg Collective and ECH in one of The Doctor's daydreams "Photonic cannon?!" "A weapon of mass destruction. Invented by The Doctor, of course." "Of course." : - Janeway and Kim, after observing The Doctor order the computer to bring the photonic cannon online "Tuvok! Activate the photonic cannon." (beat) "Tuvok, that was an order!" "Activating the photonic cannon. '''Sir'." : - '''The Doctor' and Tuvok Removed the above quotes. The song lyrics are recorded at La donna e mobile, the rest are memorable passages, not quotes.--31dot 22:09, October 30, 2009 (UTC) intentional :*''This episode has major plot elements similar to . In "Hollow Pursuits", Geordi La Forge, Riker, and Deanna Troi encounter Barclay's versions of themselves (and other crew members) in his holodeck recreation, here Captain Janeway, Harry Kim, Seven of Nine, and B'Elanna Torres view The Doctor's daydreams in the holodeck, including versions of themselves and other crew members. Also in "Hollow Pursuits", Barclay saves the Enterprise in the end, here the Doctor saves Voyager from the Hierarchy. The episode also has similarities to in that it involves an artificial humanoid's dreams becoming a real-life danger and crew members entering a holodeck recreation of that individual's dreams in order to solve the dilemma. The Doctor's solution to Voyager's predicament is very similar to Kirk's in whereby the enemy is "bluffed" into thinking they have superior weaponry. The Doctor posing as the ECH near the end of the episode is similar to Worf posing as a Klingon captain of a Federation vessel in .'' :*''The members of the Hierarchy also bear a striking resemblance to the race in the long-running BBC series Doctor Who. Since the main character of that series is simply called "The Doctor" and this episode is also focused around "The (Voyager) Doctor", it is quite possible that this is a deliberate homage.'' Needs to show intention. — Morder (talk) 07:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Lt or Ensign? I see that someone made the change of Paris from Lt jg to Ensign. Can I have photographic proof as to why Paris changed from Lt to Ensign back to Lt for this episode?--Obey the Fist!! 19:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I think I answered my own question: I think that Paris was an Ensign only in one of The Doctor's daydreams. In reality, he's still a Lt jg...thoughts?--Obey the Fist!! 19:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :: FYI he was demoted to Ensign in . He's an Ensign throughout this episode (not just in the daydreams). It's on TV right now, so I'm 100% certain of my facts. - CoffeeBlack 19:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Right you are! I feel so humbled...--Obey the Fist!! 19:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Took a while for me to track this down in Memory Alpha - but he was only promoted back to Lt jg in Unimatrix Zero. btw I'm not a big fan of seeing "Lt jg" in the text because no one is ever verbally addressed by that title in the series, and so it looks and "sounds" clunky in the text (even if technically correct). -- CoffeeBlack 20:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I hear on the "Lt jg" but that's the official title. I suppose becuase this is a real world article I shouldn't do it but I have to look at it from the point of view of someone just coming to MA for the first time. Both Paris and Torres were Lt jg's and no one would know that unless it was written. To combat this, perhaps it would be best just to have it as a link to Lt. jg, shown as Lt on the page. However, with in-world articles I feel that it should ALWAYS be written as they are, officially, a junior grade Lieutenant.--Obey the Fist!! 13:04, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, I like the Lt. idea, but to be honest, I think even an unlinked Lt. (or nothing at all) would be fine, because anyone following Tom Paris would know the character's rank history. Also a lot of pages have a cast list at the bottom which often details everyone's rank. I know there's probably an established convention in the guidelines, but I haven't read them all yet :) --CoffeeBlack 13:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) The Doctor as opera buff Has no one noticed that the Doctor's introduction to 'La donna è mobile' is completely, absolutely, utterly wrong, as if he'd never bothered to so much as read a synopsis of Rigoletto? Nice rendition though, a bit of work on his 't' pronounciation and it would be ok. Removed * The Doctor's stories about saving Voyager and becoming the love interest of all of the female characters are similar to the sub-genre of fan fiction. * The Doctor's tactic of using the photonic cannon (an imaginary weapon of powerful destructive force) as a bluff against an attack bears a striking resemblance to a similar maneuver created by Captain James T. Kirk, involving the corbomite device. Removed the following; Due to being speculative and also being that we don't cite resemblances unless they're corroborated as part of production intent. MajorTom1 23:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Warp containment field the term "warp containment field" is used in this episode, and "Parallels", and seems to be positively crying out for a redirect - but I can't figure out to where. Any suggestions?--Archer4real (talk) 16:40, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps Antimatter containment field or Magnetic containment field; but it might be worth doing a separate article here, if we can't match it to another article. 31dot (talk) 16:54, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Robert Picardo's Uniform Colours This article points out that Robert Picardo is one of the few regular actors to have worn all three divisional colours, and mentions each of his examples in Voyager. He also wore the yellow Engineering Division uniform in an episode of Deep Space Nine, as the EMH's creator, Doctor Zimmerman. 21:21, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Seven's whisper I was just watching the episode and listened carefully to the whisper mentioned in the earlier comment to my ear she said (bearing in mind I missed the start '... doing it again tonight'.(You can imagine the beginning!) I just felt like adding this snippet for a bit of background info Hutchy01 (talk) 20:09, September 8, 2014 (UTC)